


Hurt.

by JediModric10



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Athena gets attacked, Athena is strong, Bobby is such a good husband, F/M, Powerless, Violence, based off s3 ep17
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:47:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24034555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JediModric10/pseuds/JediModric10
Summary: My own version Based off the events that happened to Athena in 3x17. “Powerless”Lines from the episode are not mine.The episode had me in tears and writing this also made me shed a few tears. Enjoy!
Relationships: Athena Grant/Bobby Nash
Comments: 11
Kudos: 41





	Hurt.

“Dispatch this is 727-L-30 , I’m gonna need back up and detectives dispatched to studio self storage.” “I have a possib-“ was the last thing Athena said before she was attacked.

She didn’t even have time to finish calling for backup before she felt her body being slammed into the cold hard wall in front of her repeatedly.

All she could do in that moment was try to fight back. She was not going to let him get away again. As powerless as she felt she tried to listen for the sound of help coming. 

But all she heard was Maddie trying to call out for her. 

“727-L-30 Do you copy!?” “727-L-30 Please respond!” Maddie called out louder.

Fear immediately began to set in as Maddie immediately called in for all units to respond. 

Josh and the other 911 dispatchers gathered around as they could hear Athena being attacked. And could do nothing. 

“All units police and fire RA, switch to Tac channel 50 officer on open mic in distress!” 

“Needs assistance, 727-L-30 at studio self storage!” Maddie said finally getting the attention of fire engine 118. 

Bobby and the team had just finished up when they all heard the call come in. 

He was barely walking towards Hen and Chimney when he realized that the call number for the officer in need of help was Athena’s. 

Hen saying his name finally snapped him out of the bubble he was in. Trying to quickly gather himself he told the other medics to get the guy to the hospital and for his team to get in the truck. 

On the ride to Athena’s location all Bobby could do was sit there listening to his wife beating attacked over the radio. And there was nothing he could do. 

Feeling his eyes starting to burn from the tears he was holding back he tried to concentrate on hearing her. 

Even as Chimney tried to respectfully let his captain know that they could change the channel. 

Bobby refused. Shaking his head this was the only way he could know she was still alive.

Hearing the gunshot go off. Bobby’s eyes went wide. His heart beating fast. His throat closing up. It was like his world was crashing down around him. 

Arriving to the scene felt like forever as he quickly jumped off the truck and went to the tool box.

Walking into where Athena would be Bobby didn’t care about the officers telling him that the building wasn’t yet clear. 

As if anyone could stop him from seeing his wife.

He tried to prepare himself for how he’d see her but how do you prepare yourself for that.

Walking further into the storage building Bobby came face to face with the man that attacked his wife.

He felt a bit proud seeing that man was covered in cuts and bruises as he was handcuffed to a pole.

As he tightened his wrist around the axe it was then a young officer called out to him.

“Captain Nash she’s over here!” 

Making his way over he was completely not prepared to see her that way. So broken. So hurt. 

Feeling grateful that his wife was still alive he stood there helplessly while Chimney and Hen went to help her. 

As they finally got Athena stable and into the ambulance Bobby let Chimney know that he was acting captain and could get the rest of the team back to the station. 

Loading up with Hen following behind him he heard Athena call out him.

“Bobby. Bobby.” She said clearly in pain but wanting to know that he was there.

Tears yet again gathering in his eyes he laid his hand gently on her letting her know he was there with her. 

“I’m here. I’m here. I’m right here. Stay with me.” He told her. 

—————————————————————-———- 

As the kids and Micheal left so that she could get some much needed rest. Bobby told her that he was going to get changed and then have the nurse get the rollaway for him.

Although Athena didn’t want her husband making a fuss of her she understood his need to be there for her. To know that she was still there with him. 

And she doubted if she asked him that he would leave her side. Nothing would stop him from staying with her. 

Truthfully she didn’t want to be alone. And knew it would be a while before she could fully trust herself to go anywhere alone again.

But right now the last thing on her mind was going back to work. Something in her changed after the attack but she didn’t want to talk about that yet.

Seeing the nurse bring the makeshift bed for her husband she was happy to see him dressed for bed as he gently bent his head to kiss her.

Looking in his eyes she knew she gave him the biggest scare of all. She could tell by the emotion he was holding back everytime he looked at her. 

And she was hoping once she was out of here they could have a moment to talk about what happened. Especially now that she knew he heard everything.

As she grew sleepy she asked Bobby if he could hold her till she fell asleep and as small as the hospital bed was Bobby didn’t care as he got in with her. 

Looking at Athena as she fell asleep on his chest. He felt that even if it took a while she would get through this. He married a fighter.

**Author's Note:**

> All mistakes are mine and please be kind when leaving a review. There are a few stories already out about this episode and thought i would try my hand at it hope y’all liked it.


End file.
